


Never Let Me Go

by vanillacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint, it's pretty short, the summary makes no sense sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacat/pseuds/vanillacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a short fic since I haven't really written anything in a while by the song "Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine. The song's meaning does not really match with the story's meaning but it inspired me anyway. Hope you enjoy!

  
_Looking up from underneath_   
_Fractured moonlight on the sea_   
_Reflections still look the same to me_   
_As before I went under …_   


Cold. Steve can feel the cold, icy wind biting at his nose and fingertips, can feel the frost seeping into his bones, and the freezing water running through his veins. He can feel the ice coffin closing around him and the air being forced out of his lungs as he sinks deeper and deeper into the darkness. He tries to travel upward, moving his almost frozen limbs in any way that he can, but it’s no use. He can’t seem to reach the fading, white light that beckons him back up to the surface. After an instant, it’s gone and he is alone in total blackness.

“Steve. Steve. Steve.” A voice calls to him. This voice sounds familiar, so familiar yet Steve can’t place where he’s heard it before or whom it belongs to. His eyes open wide and he gasps for the air he was deprived. He’s drenched in sweat and the blanket he had been using is shoved to the side in a disheveled heap. A warm hand is on his arm and he instantly recognizes the calloused hands of his beloved genius.

“Way to fall asleep on the couch, Capsicle.” Tony whispers, his face wears a clear expression of concern.

“That’s what you get for staying in the lab too long.” Steve replies, still recovering from being woken.

Tony grimaces. “Sorry, I had a late deadline. I should have been here.” He plants a soft kiss on Steve’s forehead and leans against Steve, bringing the blanket around them. Steve can feel the warmth Tony is radiating and snuggles closer to soak up all the heat. He presses one of his palms on the arc reactor and watches as the blue light seep through the cracks in his fingers. The arc rector never ceases to amaze him just as Tony never ceases to amaze him.

The genius is watching Steve’s face as he does this; the lines of distress fade as blue light dances on Steve’s face. He doesn’t mind when Steve touches the reactor because he trusts Steve. Steve won’t leave Tony, won’t try to take his money or designs or try to kill him because Steve loves him (as he has told Tony on many occasions and shown him with the little things he does). Sighing contently, Steve’s breath begins to become more even and Tony can feel him slipping into a comfortable sleep. Tony watches his lover sleep and can’t imagine his life without Steve because Steve is his life now. And with those final thoughts, he closes his eyes and gently begins to drift off.

Warm. Steve can feel the warmth of the fuzzy blanket and the glow of the arc reactor and Tony, his Tony. And this warmth chases off all the feelings of the ice and cold; this warmth spreads through his body and he can feel it in every corner of his being, right down to the pit of his stomach and the bottoms of his feet. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions as to how to improve my writing, please let me know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Creator's Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911759) by [doctorwazlib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwazlib/pseuds/doctorwazlib)




End file.
